Highschool Screamheart
by Paratech Industries
Summary: When the Ghostbusters are called in to investigate Dan's old High School, a girl from Dan's past comes back to haunt him more than the ghost.


High School Screamheart  
  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Tuesday, May 22nd, 1996  
  
Ghostbusters HQ  
  
1:44 P.M.  
  
It was a slow day in the fire hall. Egon was downstairs checking the Containment Unit, Ray and Winston went out grocery shopping, Peter was still in bed, (funny how that works) and Dan was sitting at Janine's desk monitoring the calls. Janine had called in sick that day, so it was only humane for Dan to keep track of the calls. Dan leaned back in the chair, looked at the ceiling, and sighed.  
  
Dan:: Thinking to himself:: I still can't believe I left her! I bet by this time she'd have forgotten about me. ::Speaking out loud:: Well… such as life.  
  
Just then, the phone rang. Dan leaned forward, and picked up the receiver.  
  
Dan: Ghostbusters… No, we don't want a subscription to the Playboy Channel! ::Hangs up the phone.:: Geez… People are pushy!  
  
Egon:: Walks up from the basement:: Who was that?  
  
Dan: Those morons from the cable company.  
  
Egon: I am not even going to ask.  
  
Dan: Good, because you don't wanna know.  
  
Just then, Ecto-1 pulled into the garage, with smoke pouring out from underneath. Dan jumped in front of the ambulance, waving his arms franticly, and shouting…  
  
Dan: Whoa!! Turn it off!! Turn it off!! ::Coughing:: What ya trying to do here, kill us?  
  
Ray:: stepping out of the driver's side:: Sorry, Dan. I think when we hit that pothole, it cut the line to the tailpipe.  
  
Dan: No kidding. ::Coughs::  
  
Winston stepped out of the passenger side and looked underneath the car to assess the damage.  
  
Winston: We need to go under there and replace that pipe.  
  
Dan: Actually, you don't. My brother's Jetta had the same problem, and he went under with a can and clamped the can over the hole, sealing it shut. ::Coughs::  
  
Ray and Winston looked at each other, and shrugged.  
  
Ray: Sounds like a good idea. Thanks, that just saved us money on replacement parts.  
  
Just then, the phone rang again.  
  
Dan: It better not be those cable guys again.  
  
Dan walked over to the desk and picked up the receiver.  
  
Dan: Ghostbusters… You have a ghost problem? Ok, can I have the address… Andrew High School, 171st St. Tinley Park, Ill… Hold on a sec., who may I ask is calling?… Principle Monnaco?… How do I know you? I went to Andrew!… Yeah, I'm working for the Ghostbusters… No, I'm not the secretary!…  
  
In the background, Winston and Ray chuckle.  
  
Dan: Yeah, we'll be there A.S.A.P… What class was I? 1993… Yeah… Yeah… Ok… Bye. ::Hangs up phone.::  
  
Ray: Who was that and what where you talking about?  
  
Dan: That was the Principle from my old High School. He said that the Janitors on the Graveyard shift (no pun intended) where hearing and seeing strange stuff.  
  
Winston: Like what?  
  
Just then, Peter walked down the stairs, bumping into the walls while rubbing his eyes.  
  
Dan:: Watches Peter walk down the stairs.:: 'Bout damn time you got up. It's almost 2 in the afternoon.  
  
Peter: Who keeps callin'?  
  
Winston: Dan's old Principle just called, and said… what was it?  
  
Dan: That there's strange stuff happening at night. Rooms being trashed, fire alarms keep going off, blue slime on the floors… The usual crap.  
  
Peter: Wonderful. So who was it again?  
  
Dan: The principle from my old high school.  
  
Egon: Where is your expired residence of education?  
  
Dan:: Thinks a minuet:: Oh, my hometown of Tinley Park.  
  
Winston: Isn't that in Illinois?  
  
Dan: Yep.  
  
Ray: Well… We better get packed.  
  
  
  
Wednesday, May 23rd  
  
Interstate-95 West  
  
South Bend, Indiana  
  
Lucky Black  
  
5:22 P.M.  
  
2 hours of travel time left. The road was as clear as the sky. Dan ran out of music to play on his CD player. Winston was bored in the passenger seat of the 92 Chevy pick-up. He continuously looked out the window at the Indiana cornfields. He had a smile on his face that said, "I got a good question, but I might as well not say anything."  
  
Dan couldn't stand to think what Winston was wondering any more. Dan just turned over to him and said straight up…  
  
Dan: I know you have something to ask. Spill it.  
  
Winston:: turned to Dan:: Did you ever have a High School Sweetheart?  
  
Dan: You mean a crush?  
  
Winston: Yeah. Who did you like, and never told?  
  
Dan: I once liked a girl named Beth Parisi. Man, she was cute. She was smart, too. Smarter than me. She was sweeter than Cane Sugar. I always believed that she was the right one for me.  
  
Winston: Well, what happened?  
  
Dan: Senior year, I told her I liked her. I liked her since I saw her in 6th grade. I asked her to the Prom, but she turned me down. She was going out with some Sophomore named Dan Presbitero. She said she wanted to spend Prom night with her boyfriend instead of with me.  
  
Winston: That sucks. Especially when she's going out with someone younger than you. How long ago was that?  
  
Dan: 2 years ago.  
  
Winston: What did you do Prom night?  
  
Dan: I went up to Midway Airport in Chicago in the middle of the night, sat on the hood of my car, and watched the planes go by for 3 hours. I cried. Do I need to draw a diagram?  
  
Winston: God, I'm sorry for bringing that up.  
  
Dan: It's ok. The past seems to come up and bite ya in the ass if you want it to or not.  
  
Just then, Egon came over the radio.  
  
Egon: White Knight to Black Rouge. Over.  
  
Dan:: picks up mic:: White Knight, this is Black Rouge. Come in?  
  
Egon: Illinois border is 7 miles. The first Rest Area we see, we pull over. Copy?  
  
Dan: Copy. Black Rouge, out. ::Hangs mic back up::  
  
Winston: So, do you think there was any other reason she didn't want to go with you?  
  
Dan: Well, one thing I think might of caused it is my insanity. I'm not the most mentally sound person in the world. I was always made fun of. They called me "Class Crazy", and because of that little problem with controlling my temper, I'd go off and beat the hell out of those who called me that. Honestly, I was giving myself a bad impression. So bad that I couldn't get a girlfriend for some time.  
  
Winston: You're not that crazy.  
  
Dan: You haven't been around me long enough to know that I am. Anyway, I loved her. And the guy she was dating was a real scumbag. I mean, this guy was so dirty, that the cockroaches gag around him. He was an asshole! When I told her I liked her, Presbitero got in my face and told me he'll kill me if I said anything to her, looked at her, or walked in the same hallway as her.  
  
Winston: Why didn't you kick his butt?  
  
Dan: He was the biggest guy in the school at the time. He was on the football team, wrestling team, and did weights. As a matter of fact, he weighed more than you and me with our Proton Packs on combined.  
  
Winston whistled in amassment.  
  
Dan: I'm nuts, but I'm not stupid.  
  
A sign that said, "Rest Area" caught Dan's attention. He moved into the merge lane, and exited the interstate. He parked the truck, put it in neutral, and shut it off. Just before getting out of the truck, Dan turned to Winston…  
  
Dan: Winston, you are not to tell anyone what I told you, ok?  
  
Winston: Sure. No problem.  
  
  
  
Baymont Inn  
  
Tinley Park, Illinois  
  
7:40 P.M.  
  
The Ghostbusters checked into they're rooms, and met in one room to discuss what needed to be planed for the inspection of the school.  
  
Peter: Ok, what is it we need to do here?  
  
Egon: We're going to need to do an inclusive inspection of the school. We need all P.K.E. Meters, Ecto-Visors, extra equipment such as Destabilizing Pistols, and categorically, Proton Packs.  
  
Dan: Egon, the man said it was happening at night. There was nothing going on during the day. I don't think we need Proton Packs for the day inspection.  
  
Ray: I think he has a point, Egon. We don't need to go to extremes just to inspect a school in the day. Besides, there're going to be students there, and we don't need to draw attention to ourselves.  
  
Winston: Maybe at night, we can do the Pack thing. For tomorrow, we just take Pistols and meters.  
  
Dan: And Egon? Can we wear our own clothes to the inspection?  
  
  
  
Thursday, May 24th  
  
Victor J. Andrew High School  
  
10:53 A.M.  
  
On the second level, where the Administrative Office was located, Dan, Egon and Principle Monnaco talked about that has been happening…  
  
Monnaco: Thank you gentlemen for coming on short notice.  
  
Dan: Think nothing of it, sir.  
  
Monnaco:: Stands up:: Shall we take a walk?  
  
Outside of the Office, Principle Monnaco, Dan and Egon walked the empty school hallways. There have a lot of changes since Dan Graduated. While Dan was in school, they were tearing out the hallways, rebuilding the Library/Media Center, and an addition was being built. The old gym was converted into the lunchroom, and the old lunchroom was turned into the Media Center.  
  
Monnaco: Just over the summer, we finally got the building done. The problems have been going on for a while. After the one janitor got hurt, the others were afraid to come into work.  
  
Egon: Tell me about the blue substance on the floor.  
  
Monnaco: I don't know exactly what it was. Dean Kaufman tried to pick it up with his hands, but it burned him. It gave him a 3rd degree acid burn. As a matter of fact, it ate through the floor. Some got on the lockers as well. The graveyard shift said that as soon as the stuff made contact with the metal, it turned into putty.  
  
Dan: Ectoplasmic Acid Tone?  
  
Egon: Causes minor burns on human skin, terminal to everything else. Interesting.  
  
Dan: Was it happening at night all days of the week, or was there a pattern?  
  
Monnaco: It's been happening every Friday since January.  
  
Egon: Every Friday?  
  
Monnaco: Yes.  
  
Dan: That means we need to come back tomorrow night.  
  
Monnaco:: Pain struck expression appears on face:: I'm afraid you can't do that tomorrow.  
  
Dan and Egon: Why?  
  
Monnaco: We're holding the Prom tomorrow, and we're going to hold it here.  
  
Dan:: Eyes widen:: Oh shit! If you're going to hold the Prom tomorrow, and it's here, and that thing is here…  
  
Egon: …all those Seniors will pay an appalling price.  
  
Monnaco: Well, what are we going to do? We can't postpone it, and we can't find another banquet hall by tomorrow.  
  
Dan: Mr. Monnaco, we don't have a choice. Tomorrow night has to be the night we do it. If we don't, all those people will die, or be put on a milk carton.  
  
Monnaco:: Hesitant:: Well, Ok. Just keep it was quiet as possible!  
  
Just then, the bell rang. It was the end of 3A. The corridors filled with students coming from and going to lunch. When the bell rang singnaling for the beginning of 3B, the hallways where quiet once again. Monnaco went back to his office. Dan and Egon stood in the hallway, and talked to each other…  
  
Egon: We definitely have a disturbance here, and we need to assess the problem as soon as possible.  
  
Dan: Call in the others. We need to find out what this thing is, and we better do it soon.  
  
  
  
12:32 P.M.  
  
Winston was scanning the green hallway on the south end of the building. Ray was on the other end of the hallway scanning the classrooms along with him. The passing of the 2 Ghostbusters was distracting the students in the rooms.  
  
As Ray passed one class, a door flung open and hit him in the face. The woman behind the door walked out and saw whom she hit with the door. As Ray rubbed his head, the woman asked…  
  
Woman: Oh, God! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!  
  
Ray: Oh, that's ok. I should of paid attention. ::Stops Rubbing head::  
  
Ray looked up to see a young woman with blond hair, and bright green eyes. She was very tanned, too. She looked at Ray, and asked…  
  
Woman: Are you Ok? Need to go to the nurse or something?  
  
Ray: No, that's quite alright.  
  
Woman: Oh, my name's Donna Ruf. I teach here. ::Points to English Department office across the hallway.  
  
Ray: Ray Stantz. I'm… Uh… Visiting here.  
  
Donna picked up the P.K.E. Meter, and looked at it. Before She could figure out what it was, Ray snatched it out of her hands. In retaliation, she asked…  
  
Donna: What is that?  
  
Ray stayed silent for a moment. He thought of an answer as fast as he could. When he came up with one, he said…  
  
Ray: It's a structure analyzer. I'm with the construction company, and I was sent here to check the integrity of the building. To make sure it was ok, you know?  
  
Donna did nothing but stare at him. It wasn't a "you're strange" stare. It was more of a "you're interesting" stare. Ray started to do the same.  
  
Winston walked up behind them, and cleared his throat. The both of them snapped out of their trance. Winston lifted the meter…  
  
Winston: Done scanning. Nothing. What did you get?  
  
Ray: I… Uh… Got… Um… Nothing.  
  
Donna: Um… I have a class to get back to. I'll see you around, Ray Stantz.  
  
She walked back in her class and shut the door behind her. Winston looked over to Ray, and just looked at him. When Ray got annoyed of Winston's eyes looking upon him, he said…  
  
Ray: Shut up! ::Walks to north end of school.::  
  
  
  
On the 3rd floor, Peter and Egon scanned the areas recently attacked. Most in which were around the Science Dept. Egon was getting a big fix on something in the Science storage room. The Storage rooms were in the back of the classrooms, but there were classes going on. They didn't want to wait until the bell rang, which was 20 minuets away. They thought of an alibi that would allow them in the room without any questions.  
  
As they entered the room, the class that was going stopped dead. (again, no pun intended.) The teacher spun around from the board, and looked and Peter and Egon. She asked…  
  
Teacher: Can I help you?  
  
As usual, Peter did the talking.  
  
Peter: Hi, we're from the Environmental Protection Agency. We got called in because of a Radon gas leak? We're detecting it in your storage room. We need to get back there and check it out.  
  
Teacher: How come I wasn't notified?  
  
Peter: Maybe they didn't want to throw the kids in a panic. It's standard procedure. We were told that we wouldn't have any problems getting in.  
  
Teacher: During passing period, no. During class, yes. You can't just Waltz in here, and say you need to do something.  
  
Egon: Look, Miss…  
  
Teacher: Larson. Julie Larson.  
  
Egon: Larson, we can't stay here all day. We have to check that room. It's imperative that we do so.  
  
Peter: Speges, lets just go in. ::Walks in storage room::  
  
Egon Followed Peter in the room, and shut the door behind him. They both sighed, and resumed work. As Peter Ran his fingers through his hair, he said…  
  
Peter: Now I know how Peck feels.  
  
Back in the classroom, Julie couldn't believe what happened. She turned to her students, and said…  
  
Julie: Guys, I'll be back. Talk amongst yourselves. ::Walks to the storage room::  
  
In the Acid storage area of the room, Peter made a discovery…  
  
Peter: Egon, get over here quick!  
  
Egon:: Walks to Peter:: What did you find?  
  
Peter pointed to a puddle of slime. It was moving across the floor like a slug. Egon scanned over it. The meter said "538.7." An exact match.  
  
Egon: This is it. This may be it. ::looks around room:: Peter, get that spoon over there.  
  
Peter got a metal spoon that was sitting on the counter next to a rack of Flasks and Beakers. He handed it to Egon. Egon knelt down, and stuck it in the slime. The spoon disintegrated. He took what was left of it, and threw it in the garbage. He pushed his glasses back up and stood up. Peter scratched his head.  
  
Peter: What happened?  
  
Egon: Just as I predicted. Ectoplasmic Residue with acid-like properties. Funny. It looks as it originated here.  
  
Julie: May I ask what in the name of God you're doing here?  
  
Peter and Egon turned around to see that Julie was standing behind them. Being afraid of becoming exposed, Peter stood in front of the puddle of goo, as Egon tried to explain…  
  
Egon: You see, we have a major Hydrochloric spill, and we need to assess the problem with inmost importance. We're also picking up a major Radon gas surge, and I do advise you get out of the room as soon as possible.  
  
Julie: There are two problems. First, Radon gas comes from the cracks in a basement floor. Second, Hydrochloric acid doesn't dissolve a metal spoon in 3 seconds.  
  
She looked at the puddle moving, more like slithering, across the floor. Her eyes widened as she screamed…  
  
Julie: AND IT DOESN'T MOVE ON ITS OWN!  
  
Before she could scream anymore, Peter grabbed her, and locked his hand over her mouth. Egon tried as hard as he could to try to calm her down…  
  
Egon: Relax! Please, calm down! ::Puts up hands:: I guess telling you we were from the E.P.A. didn't convince you. ::Looks to Peter:: It looks as if we need to tell her the truth.  
  
Peter: But Dan said…  
  
Egon: We don't have a choice, Peter. Miss Larson, we are the Ghostbusters. We were called in by the Principle to investigate what has happened in the classrooms since January. I'm to understand this was one of the classes that were attacked. Now if you're willing to keep quiet about us being here, we'll let you go. Understand?  
  
Even under Peters grip, she nodded her head.  
  
Egon: Let her go, Peter.  
  
Peter did so. Julie, still in a state of shock, looked at the 2 scientists. Egon continued to explain…  
  
Egon: The blue slime on the floor is an Ectoplasmic Residue ingrained with some kind of acid. You wouldn't know of any acid missing, would you?  
  
Julie:: Snaps out of her trance:: Huh? Oh. Yeah, the day they said the room was trashed, all the acid on this back shelf was missing. The jars they were in were shattered.  
  
Peter: Did they say why?  
  
Julie: They said the janitor was back here mopping. He hit the shelf, and they all fell on the floor.  
  
Egon: Did they see any kind of film on them?  
  
Julie: Yes, there was a blue film on them.  
  
Peter: Oh, God. Maybe the ghost was back here, and drank the acid. Now he gives off acid-like balls of slime! A good weapon to use against anyone.  
  
Egon: A scary, dangerous, but possible initiative.  
  
Julie: Oh, God! What do I do?  
  
Peter: Don't tell a soul (another pun, not intended) we were here.  
  
  
  
On the 3rd floor in the blue hallway, right by the Art Dept., Dan was scanning. He was taking his time scanning because every time he passed a class, he stopped and looked in. He saw his old Art teacher, Mr. Moss. He figured since he was there, why not introduce himself to the new class. Dan knocked on the door, and walked in.  
  
A short man with red hair in a ponytail and eyeglasses, turned around and looked at who was waking in his room. When he recognized the face, Mr. Moss turned back to class and said.  
  
Moss: Look who's here! Class, this is Dan Shannon. He used to be one of my students a long time ago. ::Turns back to Dan:: What have you been doing with yourself?  
  
Dan: I became a graphic arts designer. Went after Art as occupation.  
  
Moss: Wow. You doing the computer thing?  
  
Dan: Yep…  
  
  
  
12:45  
  
At the end of the period, Dan was laughing as he walked out the door of the Art room. When the door shut, Dan started to walk to the east end of the Blue Hallway. The corridors were filled once again with students. As he walked by, he heard indistinct talking, locker doors slamming, and saw someone who dropped their books knelt over, picking them up. Dan figured he left this atmosphere years ago. He decided to walk slowly. This was the only time he was going to walk slow in these hallways, and not get in trouble for doing so.  
  
The bell rang signaling the beginning of class. He saw a guy still at his locker. He was a big MF, too. A girl with a card that said "Visitor" around her neck was standing next to him. The guy shut his locker door, and started to run down the hallway towards Dan. As he came closer, Dan noticed the face. When he remembered who it was, he panicked, and ran into the bathroom next to him. He waited for the guy to go by…  
  
Dan: That was Presbitero!  
  
When Dan ran out of the bathroom, he ran into the girl with the visitor pass. They both fell to the ground. Dan immediately stood up, and helped the girl up…  
  
Dan: Shit, I'm sorry! I didn't see you!  
  
Girl: It's ok…::Looks at Dan::  
  
Dan:: Looks at the girl:: Beth?  
  
Beth: Dan?  
  
Dan: Oh, shit! Beth Parisi?  
  
Beth: Dan Shannon, it's been a long time! What are you doing here?  
  
Dan: Oh, I was just visiting my old art class. What are you doing here?  
  
Beth: Just visiting my boyfriend.  
  
Dan: Boyfriend?  
  
Beth: Yeah, you remember. Dan Presbitero?  
  
Yeah, Dan remembered. This was one of those times he wished he didn't.  
  
Dan: Yeah, I remember. You're still with him? What were you talking about?  
  
Beth: Prom's tomorrow. We were planning what we were going to do after.  
  
Just as Dan feared. They're going to the Prom.  
  
Beth: They're going to hold it here to celebrate the opening of the new gym, you know?  
  
Dan: You don't say?  
  
He also remembered that the prom was here, at the school.  
  
Beth: I know nothing can go wrong!  
  
Dan: I bet nothing can.  
  
Other than everyone getting killed if they didn't bust what ever it is roaming the school.  
  
Beth: So what have you been doing with yourself?  
  
Dan:: Thinks:: I got to stop her from going! :: Um… Moved out to New York. Got a job. All that fun stuff.  
  
Dan looked at Beth. She was as cute as she was 2 years ago. Short, curly brown hair. Brown eyes, little freckled face. Her voice was as dark as tinted glass. It kind of reminded him of Lita.  
  
Dan: What have you been up to?  
  
Beth: Nothing much. Just going to Moraine Valley.  
  
Dan: Cool. What's your major?  
  
Beth: Computer programming. You?  
  
Dan: Electronic Engineering. As a matter of fact, I already graduated.  
  
Beth: How?  
  
Dan: Spent most of the day in school. I turned in a lot of projects I did in my free time. I already knew how to do it. I knew the symbols for electronics. All I needed was the degree.  
  
Beth: Wow. ::looks at watch:: I have to go. I have to get back to work in 10 minuets.  
  
She walked to the stairwell, and opened the door. Before she walked down, she turned to Dan…  
  
Beth: It was really nice to see you again, Dan Shannon. ::Walks down::  
  
As the door shut to the stairs, Dan smiled and said to himself…  
  
Dan: It was nice to see you, too, Beth Parisi.  
  
  
  
Dan walked to the green hallway on the second floor, where Ray and Winston were. He spotted Winston, and waved him over.  
  
Dan:: To Winston:: Did you guys find anything?  
  
Winston: Nope.  
  
Dan: Where's Ray?  
  
Winston: Ray's in the blue hallway taking a second scan.  
  
Dan: You know what I told you about how that one girl whom I liked wanted to go to the prom with her Sophomore boyfriend?  
  
Winston: Yeah?  
  
Dan: That's gonna happen tomorrow!  
  
Winston: What?!?  
  
Dan: We have to find out that this thing is, and stop it before it does anything!  
  
Just then, Ray walked down the middle hallway. He seemed a bit happier than usual…  
  
Ray: Hey guys! How you doing?  
  
Dan: Ray, are you alright?  
  
Ray: Never better, Dan my boy! ::Pats Dan on back::  
  
Dan looked to Winston for an explanation.  
  
Winston: When you were upstairs, Ray and I were scanning, when Ray got hit in the face with a door. The teacher was the one that opened that door. Somehow, her and Ray got stuck in a trance.  
  
Dan: What was her name?  
  
Ray: Donna Ruf.  
  
Dan: Ruf?!? That was my old English teacher!  
  
Dan and Winston burst out laughing. They were about done laughing, when Peter and Egon ran out of the stairwell…  
  
Egon: We have to get back to the hotel! Now!  
  
  
  
Baymont Inn  
  
5:26 P.M.  
  
After hours of research, looking at numerous photographs, and 3 pots of coffee, the Ghostbusters discover what's roaming the hallways of Andrew High School…  
  
Egon: It's a class 6 Chemihydrus.  
  
Dan: Chemihydrus?  
  
Egon: A Hydro-Chemical Demon. Consumes any and all kinds of Hydrogen products to survive. It's one of many Chemical Creatures.  
  
Ray: Egon, this seems a little advanced for Tobin. How did find this information?  
  
Egon: It wasn't in Tobin's Spirit Guide. I had to look it up in Spates Catalog in order to find it.  
  
Winston: What does it look like?  
  
Egon handed a picture of the demon to Winston. Winston whistled, and handed it to Ray. Ray made a face of disgust, and handed it to Peter. Peter turned pale, and handed it to Dan. Dan took a double take, and handed it back to Egon.  
  
The picture rendering implicates the creature was blue with white fur, had super-sharp claws, and large, wolf-like teeth. It stood 6' 5" on its hind legs.  
  
Egon: It also has the ability to duplicate itself by making a blue puddle of slime. Much like we picked up at the school.  
  
Egon brought out a glass jar of blue, goo-like material.  
  
Egon: It imitates that of genetically enhanced Hydrochloric acid. Since it needed Hydrogen to exist, and that the point it needed a strong dose of it, it went after the Hydrochloric acid in the back of the Science Storage room.  
  
Peter: Then why doesn't it harm skin as bad as regular acid?  
  
Ray: Because, when the Hydrogen from the acid combines with the ghost's particular Psychokinetic properties, the strength of the acid is broken down. Think of it this way: You put Hydrochloric acid in a glass, and then fill that glass with water. The water dilutes the acid down, thus not making it as strong.  
  
Dan: Well, what about the facture in which the slime can melt everything faster then it did before, but the skin is affected only half as bad as regular acid?  
  
Egon: The Hydrogen molecule is part of the ghost, but the Chlorine is still a part in which needs to be removed. The Chlorine cannot become a part of the ghost, so it is exuded in its ectoplasmic residue. Therefore, the slime is the acid.  
  
Dan:: Bland face:: Ecto-Acid.  
  
Peter: What's the matter, Dan?  
  
Dan: Oh… Nothing.  
  
Winston: I promised I wouldn't say anything, but this would help everyone understand why Dan is the way he is right now.  
  
Dan: Go ahead. I don't even want to bother arguing.  
  
Winston: 2 years ago, Dan graduated here. He wanted to ask this girl to the Prom, but she turned him down. She already had a boyfriend. Her boyfriend was a Sophomore, and was bigger than Dan. She said she wanted to go to the Prom with her boyfriend. Well, it seems that this is the year they were going to the Prom together. Also from what I see, Dan still cares for her.  
  
Ray: Dan, you have to try to stop them from going!  
  
Dan: What am I suppose to say? "Don't go to the Prom because there's a ghost that spits acid! Oh yeah, I'm a Ghostbuster, too"? Besides, her boyfriend is bigger, stronger, and meaner than me! He doesn't like me because I said I liked her! He said he'd beat me up if I were in the same hallway as her! And yes, it still applies!  
  
Peter: If you care for her that much…  
  
Dan: She'll think I'm insane! I've seen lots of movies in my time, and I've seen when the guy was telling the truth, and the girl misinterprets it. She looses all respect for the guy, and slaps him.  
  
Peter: Yeah, but the guy proves himself to her, and the girl finds her way back to his heart.  
  
Dan: It doesn't always end up like that. We'll have to just go in, find his damn thing, bust it, and get the hell outta there before anything happens!  
  
Peter: You must care for her… you're downgrading yourself.  
  
Dan: Huh?  
  
Peter: If you assume reasons why she doesn't like you, you care for her more than yourself.  
  
Winston: Ok, we can all agree he likes her, but I can see where he's coming from in his explanation. He asked her out years ago, and she's going to think that, if he can't take her to the Prom, no one can.  
  
Peter: Hey, I'm the psychologist around here!  
  
Egon: When does the Prom start, and where is it in the school?  
  
Dan: It starts at 7, and it's in the main gym.  
  
Egon: Ok, here's how we're going to station ourselves…  
  
  
  
Friday May 25th  
  
School  
  
6:45 (near sundown)  
  
Egon and Winston were by the gym on the first floor, Peter and Ray were on the third floor, and Dan was by himself on the second.  
  
Dan was in his dark blue and gray Ghostbusting uniform. He has his gray and blue work gloves hanging off his belt, next to his radio. He walked around the empty corridors with his Proton Pack on, and his Destabilizing Pistol at his side.  
  
He didn't like the thought of being at his school doing his job. He feared someone coming up from behind him and calling him "Class Crazy." But if anyone did, he'd turn around and shoot them.  
  
Just then, Peter came over the radio…  
  
Peter: All stations, this is Neo. Report in, over.  
  
Winston: Mars and Mercury here. All clear.  
  
Dan:: takes radio off belt:: Jupiter here. Clear as day, over.  
  
Peter: We'll be coming up on 7 o'clock in 10 minuets, over.  
  
Winston: Understood. Mars and Mercury, out.  
  
Dan: Copy, Neo. Jupiter, out.  
  
Dan clipped his radio back to his belt. He wondered what this thing looked like up close. He also wondered if Beth saw him, what would she say? Of course, he didn't try to think too much of it.  
  
Dan quickly turned his head. He thought he saw something down the other hallway. Maybe it was just him. Just to make sure, he walked down the hall. He took out the pair of Ecto-visors, and put them on his head. Then he took out his Pistol, and switched it on.  
  
He lowered the goggles, and stuck his gun out ahead of him. He took a deep breath, and flashed around the corner to find…  
  
Dan: Nothing. ::re-holsters pistol, and rises goggles:: I swear I saw something.  
  
As Dan walked away, a dark shadow rounds the corner to look at him for a minuet. Then it ran back in the shadows.  
  
  
  
Back down by the east side of the gym, Seniors were lining up to get in. Egon and Winston were on the other side of where the line was. They were monitoring the how many couples were coming in the newly built gym.  
  
The hall was filled with the harsh scent of Chlorine. The pool was just across the hall from the gym. On either side of the gym, were stairwells that led to the upper gym/pool bleachers, weight room, and Gymnastics area. As Egon scanned with his P.K.E. Meter, Winston leaned against the Health/P.E. Office door and sighed as he looked at all of the pictures of athletes on the walls…  
  
Winston: Did you ever take up a sport of any kind, Egon?  
  
Egon: Do you consider chess a sport?  
  
Winston: No.  
  
Egon: Then, no. Why?  
  
Winston: When I went to school, I was on the baseball team, but I never got far.  
  
Egon: Why? What happened?  
  
Winston: Blew my arm out the last game of my Junior year.  
  
Egon: What about the one game with the ghosts?  
  
Winston: At that point it was a while since I played. But it was sore the next day.  
  
Egon: That must of hurt.  
  
Then, something grabbed Winston's attention. He saw a figure out of the corner of his eye running down the hallway. He griped Egon by the arm, and pulled him up…  
  
Winston: Did you see that?  
  
Egon: Winston! See what? I didn't see anything!  
  
The stairway door slams.  
  
Egon: But I heard that!  
  
Both Ghostbusters ran to the stairs on the south side of the gym, and went to the Upper Gym. When they got to the top of the stairs, Egon took his P.K.E. Meter, and checked to see where the figure went. It led to the Gym. Before they entered the through the doors, they un-holstered their proton guns, and turn the packs on.  
  
Winston: Wait! Shouldn't we call the others?  
  
Egon: I almost forgot! ::takes radio off belt:: Jupiter, come in!  
  
Dan: Jupiter here. Go ahead.  
  
Egon: Dan, we're here at the south end of the upper gym. We need assistance, over.  
  
Dan: Ok, I'll be right there. Jupiter out.  
  
Egon:: clips radio to belt:: Thanks, Winston. Lets go.  
  
They entered the room. The upper gym was half the size of the main. On the west side, there were windows that overlooked the pool area. On the south end was the Gymnastics floor. The basketball court and Gymnastics floor were separated by a dividing curtain that dropped from the ceiling.  
  
Winston and Egon looked around the court, and tried to find potential hiding places. Egon was searching with his P.K.E. Meter. Winston checked with the Ecto-Goggles. Winston looked around, and started to see blips on his goggles. He saw a trail leading to the equipment closet on the northeast end of the gym…  
  
Winston: Egon… Equipment closet.  
  
Egon turned to the closet. He looked down to the display screen to see the location of the ghost. Egon took his proton gun off his belt, and started to walk to the door. Winston went to the other side of the door, and grasped the doorknob. On the count of three, Winston opened the door, and Egon pointed his gun in the closet.  
  
They both poked their heads in, and looked around.  
  
Winston and Egon: Nothing!  
  
Just then, the Ghost jumped off the basketball hoop above the closet, and landed on them.  
  
The ghost gets off, picks up Egon, and throws him across the gym, to the Gymnastics area. Egon landed on the mats. Winston was brought to his feet. The demon wound up, and hit him in the face so hard, he slid to the middle of the ball court.  
  
Meanwhile, outside the south upper gym, Dan got to the door, but the ghost sealed it shut. He tried franticly to open the acid-fused door. He banged into it, tried to ram it, and even took a garbage can to it.  
  
Egon finally got back up, and went after the Chemihydrus. Because he was thrown across the room, it pissed him off. He jumped on it, and tried bring it down, which wasn't the smart thing to do. It reached behind, and grabbed Egon by the back of his coveralls.  
  
It looked at him, roared, and threw Egon into the pool window. Egon smashed through, and fell into the deep end of the pool. The acid-spiting demon picked up Winston, and did the same to him.  
  
Dan was just about fed up with the door. He took out his Pistol, and turned it on high. He pointed it smack dab in the middle of the door, and pulled the trigger. The door was completely blown off the hinges. Dan ran in, and saw the thing run off. He was just about to go after it, when he heard splashing in the pool below.  
  
Dan looked over to see that one of the glass plates of the pool observation divider was shattered. He ran over to see Egon and Winston trying to stay atop of the water. Their Proton Packs were trying to pull them under. Dan immediately took off his weapon belt, and took his trap off his Pack. He jumped in with the others. At that point, they were all under water.  
  
Underneath, Dan, Winston and Egon were holding their breath. Dan signaled for the others to grab on to each of his legs. Winston took the right, and Egon the other. Dan hit the switch on his A.L.I.C.E. belt, and the wings unfolded from his pack. He took the throttle, punched it to 110 Knots.  
  
The 3 Ghostbusters emerged from the water, and landed on the side of the pool. Dan turned off the propulsion, and folded the wings back into place. As they shivered, they gave a briefing…  
  
Egon: We saw it, but it got away.  
  
Dan: What happened?  
  
Winston: We thought it was in the equipment closet. When we checked it, it jumped on us from above. It smacked us around, and then threw us in the pool.  
  
Dan: Why didn't you shoot it, Egon?  
  
Egon: I guess I was upset because it threw me into the Gymnastic equipment.  
  
Dan:: Confused face:: You got pissed? This is a red-lettered date for the Ghostbusters.  
  
Then, Peter and Ray look out of the broken window, and yelled…  
  
Peter: Hey, you guys ok?  
  
Winston: We're fine! Come down here!  
  
A couple of minuets later, Peter and Ray are down in the pool area with towels.  
  
Peter: We came down because over the radio, it sounded like you really needed help.  
  
Ray: We came all the way from the new wing on the third floor, so it took us a long time to get here.  
  
Egon:: Dries hair:: That's alright. The same would of happened to you.  
  
Dan:: Takes off boot, and drains water:: The reason I went in, was because they were drowning. I needed to get them out before they did. It sounds like I'm bragging, but I'm not.  
  
Winston:: Wrings sleeve of coveralls:: This thing we're fighting… It's aggressive! It hit me so hard, I didn't know where I was until I hit the water.  
  
Dan: Well, we're fine now. We need to get back to our posts.  
  
  
  
7:21  
  
Back on the 3rd floor, Peter and Ray resumed duty. They mainly looked after the Science rooms, because of the Hydrochloric acid. The hallways were quiet, so quiet you could here a cockroach crawling across the floor on the other end.  
  
Peter continuously peered into classrooms, looking for any kind of disturbance. Ray visually searched the hallways; ceiling, floor, and wall to wall. Peter sighed, and looked at his watch…  
  
Peter: 7:25. We haven't seen anything for 20 minuets.  
  
Ray: Well, ghosts don't come out until they're ready.  
  
Peter and Ray started to hear things coming from the other end of the corridor. It sounded like shoes tapping on the floor. As the tapping got louder, the 2 Ghostbusters stood and hid behind support posts in the hall. It was pretty dark, so they didn't think they would be seen in the shadows.  
  
Peter was the first to unhook his gun and turn on his pack. He held his position, and waited for Ray to make a quick scan. Ray took his pair of Ecto-Goggles, and placed them on his head. He lowered them, and switched to Night-Vision mode. He didn't see Ectoplasmic properties.  
  
The 2 figures walked into the lone glowing hallway light. It was a guy in a tuxedo, and a girl in a nightdress. Peter exhaled as he lowered his gun. The couple walked right by, and didn't notice Peter or Ray.  
  
Peter: Are they supposed to leave the prom, and walk around?  
  
Ray: I don't know. This is the first time I ever heard of a school having its prom at the school.  
  
The couple walked around the corner, and left their sight. As Ray turned around, the P.K.E. intensity meter bar jumped. It went from "0.0" to "534.35". He looked over to the locker Peter was leaning on, and as calmly as possible, said…  
  
Ray: Peter… walk slowly away from the locker.  
  
Peter's eyes widened. He was just about to move, when a large, white haired arm busted through the locker, and grabbed Peter by the neck. Ray took a screwdriver he had in his coverall pocket, ran over to Peter, and stuck it in the white haired arm.  
  
A large bellow came from the locker, as the arm released Peter. The screwdriver melted, as the creature busted out of the locker. The locker door came behind, and whacked Peter in the back of the head. Peter was out cold.  
  
Ray unhooked his gun, and turned on his pack. The ghost took his sharp claws, and sliced the lead-lined cord that led from the pack to the gun. Ray dropped the gun, and ran for dear life. The ghost formed a ball of ectoplasm in his hands, and threw it in Ray's general direction. The ball missed Ray, and hit a locker. The slime melted a hole in the door. Ray rounded the corner, dove in a classroom, and shut the door behind him.  
  
The monster came around the corner, and saw a row of classrooms. It went in the only one that had a closed door. It entered the room, and looked around. It saw a curtain bulging out. Ray was standing behind the curtain, quietly praying.  
  
The demon was just about to slice through the curtain, when it heard foot steps in the hallway, followed by a guy and a girl laughing. It ran out of the room before the couple came in sight. Ray looked out the side of the curtain, and saw the couple enter the room. They were laughing, and kissing as they lay on the desks. Ray slid back behind the curtain…  
  
Ray:: thinking:: This is going to take a while.  
  
  
  
Dan walked around the dark passageway. Only certain hallway lights were on as they gave off their soft glow. It was so quiet, you could hear them humming from the other end of the corridor. He hoped he'd never come back to this shallow place. He never had pride for his school. How could people take pride in something that never gave dignity to those that weren't in clubs or sports?  
  
The big thing was, becoming an athlete. Dan never made any team he tried for. The "Sports Crowd" always beat up and picked on the physically challenged. Dan was smarter than the athlete crowd, that's why they didn't like him. Sophomore year, a group of baseball players took a water balloon launcher, and launched a balloon at him. He didn't have school spirit, because it broke his own.  
  
Screeching was heard.  
  
Dan looked for a place to hide, but all the classroom doors were locked. Dan was in the MidHall, and there was nowhere to hide at all. In a last line of defense, he ran in the other direction. As he rounded the corner, he ran into a guy that he unfortunately remembered…  
  
Dan: Presbitero!  
  
Presbitero: Shannon?!? :: Grabs Dan by front of uniform:: I thought I told you to get out of town 2 years ago!  
  
Dan: Sorry, I'm here on business!  
  
Presbitero:: Looks at Dan's uniform:: What, you have janitorial duties? Loser?  
  
Just then, Beth walks up behind Presbitero. Before she saw him holding Dan, he let him go.  
  
Beth:: Surprised:: Dan?!? What are you doing here?!?  
  
Dan: Da? Beth?!? Shit! Look, you guys have to leave now! This is a really bad time!  
  
Just then, a blue ball of slime came hurling from the other end of the hall. It hit the door leading to the stairwell. The door melted as Beth, Presbitero, and Dan turned to the other end of the MidHall. Two, Blue and white haired creatures stood at the end of the hall, each holding a ball of slime in each of their hands.  
  
Presbitero was the first to run out the hallway doors that divided the MidHall from the rest of the hall. Dan and Beth were about to follow, when the doors slammed in front of them. Dan tried to open the doors, but they were locked. Beth went for the stairwell doors, but they were fused from the slime.  
  
The creatures at the end of the hall took target at Beth, and threw their slime. Beth stood at the end of the hall, and screamed. Before the slime got to the end of the hall, Dan grabbed Beth, and they both hit the ground. They crawled behind a wall that was on the edge of the corner. Dan stood up, pulled out his Pistol, and turned it on.  
  
Dan turned around the corner, fired his gun, and then turned back around. Beth stood up, and looked at Dan…  
  
Beth: What the hell are you?!?  
  
Dan: I'm a Ghostbuster.  
  
Beth: What?!?  
  
Dan: You heard me, sis!  
  
Beth: Oh my God! You are insane!  
  
Dan: Are you still alive?  
  
Beth: Yeah, but I don't for how long!  
  
Dan took his radio off his belt, and was about to call for backup, when a ball of slime flew by, and knocked it out of his hand. The radio turned into a pile of goo.  
  
Beth:: Looks at radio:: What are those things?!?  
  
Dan: It's a radio… or at least what's left of it.  
  
Beth: No! Those things at the end of the hall!  
  
Dan: Chemihydrus… A Hydrogen chemical demon. Its ectoplasm is highly volatile. It can corrode anything it touches. It can cause 3rd degree acid burns. Try not to let any of it touch you! ::Looks around corner:: DUCK!  
  
As they ducked down, a part of the corner started to smoke. Dan turned the corner again, and fired. This time, he hit one of the ghosts, and it melted into a puddle of it's own substance. In retaliation, the other creature spit a large stream of the ectoplasm at Dan. As Dan tried to duck behind the wall to shield himself, he hit his arm on the wall, and dropped his Pistol in the middle of the hall.  
  
Dan jumped in the middle of the hallway, grabbed his gun, and jumped to the other side. Beth was still on the other side of were Dan was. She ran across the hall, and tried to meet up with Dan. She tripped on her dress, and fell halfway. When he saw that, he screamed…  
  
Dan: Beth! NO! STAY OVER THERE!!!  
  
But it was too late. The ghost made a ball, and threw it at Beth. She screamed. Dan did the last thing he could do…  
  
He jumped in front of it.  
  
The impact of the blast sent him flying into a fire alarm. When alarm was set off, the creature ran away. Beth ran over, and pulled Dan's limp body up against the wall. She cried as she tried to wake him back up…  
  
Beth: Dan! Oh, please don't die on me! ::shoves him:: Dan, please come back! I love you!  
  
And with that, Dan responded…  
  
Dan: ::groans:: Beth?  
  
Beth: Oh my God! You're alive! ::slaps him:: Don't do that to me!  
  
Dan:: rubs spot on face:: I jump in front of a dangerous substance to save your life, and I get slapped. No respect.  
  
Beth: I thought you said that stuff corroded stuff, how come nothing happened to you?  
  
Dan: My suit's lead lined. The painful thing is the force of the impact. Are you ok?  
  
Beth: I'm fine.  
  
They stayed silent for a moment. Beth wiped the tears from her face. She looked at Dan with a hint of confusion in her voice…  
  
Beth: Nobody's ever done anything like what you just did for me. Why did you do that?  
  
Dan: Because I love you. It sounds ludicrous, but I love you. I don't want to see anything happen to you. I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt, or even worse, killed.  
  
Dan stood up, and helped Beth to her feet. By that time, the fire alarm was shut off. The two kept looking into each other's eyes. The two were about to kiss, when Dan pulled away, and said…  
  
Dan: I can't. You have a boyfriend, and if he found out…  
  
Beth grabbed him, and kissed him. Dan didn't notice it, but he was holding Beth. Suddenly, bangs started to come from the door. The two split, as the door opened. Presbitero walked in, and looked at them…  
  
Presbitero: Is it gone?  
  
Dan: Yeah. It's safe, I got 'em.  
  
They all left the MidHall, and walked in the main blue hall. Presbitero signaled Beth to stay behind a couple of steps. They both rounded the corner, as Presbitero began to talk…  
  
Presbitero: Hey, Dan, I heard you're a Ghostbuster now, right?  
  
Dan: Yeah.  
  
Presbitero: I'm also to understand that you just saved Beth's life, right?  
  
Dan: Uh, huh?  
  
Presbitero grabbed Dan's coveralls, and slammed Dan into a row of lockers. He got in his face, and growled as he said…  
  
Presbitero: This is the last time I'm going to tell you… Stay away from Tinley Park, stay away from Cook County, stay away from Illinois… Most of all, stay away from her, or I'll pull out your heart, and make you eat it before you die! I'm giving you 1 hour to get out of this school, and go back to New York, where you belong! Get me? Crazy?  
  
Dan did nothing but nod. He didn't even want to mess with this guy, so he just agreed. Presbitero let Dan go before Beth rounded the corner. Beth walked up to Dan, and whispered something to him…  
  
Beth: Thank you.  
  
Dan watched as they both walked down the corridor, and down the stairs.  
  
Dan found love that night. Unfortunately, someone else found it before him… and they didn't want to share it.  
  
  
  
7:56  
  
Ray was finally able to get out from behind the curtain because of the fire alarm. The first thing he did, was check on Peter. Peter was still out from the locker door. Ray ran to the bathroom, grabbed a paper towel, wet it down, and put it on Peter's head.  
  
After a couple of minuets, he came to…  
  
Peter: Ray? ::rubs head:: What happened?  
  
Ray: You got knocked out. You were there for a while.  
  
Just then, Dan walked out of the stairwell. He had a large wet spot on the front of his uniform.  
  
Ray: Dan, what happened?  
  
Dan: I ran into it. I should say them.  
  
Peter:: stands up:: What?  
  
Dan: There were two of them. I got one, but the other got away. It must have duplicated itself. You know what else happened? You know the girl I like? She got stuck in the middle of it. We got stuck in crossfire, and we couldn't get away.  
  
Peter: What happened to your suit?  
  
Dan: One of the ghosts was about to hit her with the acid slime, when I jumped in front of it. It was gone by the time I came to.  
  
Ray: What about… what's her name again?  
  
Dan: Beth Parisi.  
  
Ray: Is she ok?  
  
Dan: She's ok. ::Looks at hallway:: What happened here?  
  
Ray: The ghost was here. It was hiding in a locker. When it broke out, the locker door hit Peter in the head. Why didn't you respond when we called for back up?  
  
Dan: The slime hit my radio, and it melted. I tried to call for back up, when one of the balls of slime flew by, and knocked it out of my grasp.  
  
Just then, Winston and Egon ran out of the stairwell. They looked panic- stricken…  
  
Egon: We have to get to the upper gym, now!  
  
Dan: Whoa, Egon! What is it?  
  
Winston: No time to explain!  
  
  
  
8:15  
  
Weight Lifting Area/Upper Gym Bleachers.  
  
The music from the prom could be heard from were the Ghostbusters were. The dividing curtain was lowered to limit the view of the weight room, which was above the gym. Ray, Egon and Dan peered from the middle curtain. They didn't look down to the Prom, but looked above, into the rafters.  
  
A Chemihydrus was standing on a beam, perched. It looked as if it was about to jump, and attack someone. It just sat there, and looked down. Dan, Ray and Egon went back behind the curtain, and looked at Peter and Winston…  
  
Peter: So, what are we going to do?  
  
Dan: I guess I have to fly over there, and capture it…  
  
Egon: No. Your propulsion is too loud. We can't let anyone know you're there. It would cause a panic. Besides, if it sees you, which it will, it might jump down, and start hurting people.  
  
Winston: So what now?  
  
Ray: Someone's going to have to climb up there, and go after it.  
  
Peter: Good idea.  
  
Dan: Yeah, good plan.  
  
Egon, Ray and Winston looked at Peter and Dan.  
  
Dan: Aw, damnit!  
  
  
  
Dan and Peter climbed the dividing curtain to the rafters. Peter followed Dan, who was ahead. In order to get the demon, they had to walk close enough for the traps pull to suck it in. The problem was, they first had to get up there…  
  
Dan: Hey, Peter… Tell me how we got stuck with this again?  
  
Peter: We agreed with an idea.  
  
Dan: Ok. I have to make a note of that.  
  
When Dan reached the top, he pulled Peter up on the beam. Lucky for them, the beams were no more than 2 ½ feet apart from each other, which made it easier for them to walk across. When they cleared the weight room, Dan looked down. He started to panic. It was a longer way down to the gym then to the weight room. He calmed himself down, by imagining that his propulsion was on.  
  
Peter looked down, and saw the many couples on the floor below. They looked like ants dancing with each other. The 2 Ghostbusters saw the demon, still perched. It didn't pay any mind to them, as it sat still. It was waiting for something indefinitely. Dan and Peter moved over to the retractable basketball hoop, and stood on it. They were about 12 feet away from the ghost… enough to suck the sucker in.  
  
As Dan began to prep the trap, the fiberglass backboard made a cracking noise. The demon looked up and saw the Ghostbusters standing on the backboard. Dan dropped the trap, and went for his gun. Peter grabbed his gun, and they both turned on their packs. The demon spat a stream of acid slime at the motor and lock that held the hoop to the ceiling. They melted, and snapped.  
  
The hoop fell out from underneath them. The trap cord to the trap that Dan dropped got wrapped around the hoop, and foot trigger got stuck on Peter's weapon belt. When the hoop stopped, the cord from the trap stopped Peter. Dan grabbed Peter's proton gun as he came down. Dan tried to hold on, but gravity jerked him from his grip. He hit the ground. Everyone in the gym screamed, and ran back from the basketball hoop.  
  
The demon looked at the Ghostbuster that laid on the ground. The ghost then turned its attention to the gym door, for it was opening. A couple walked in. That was what the ghost was waiting for.  
  
Dan got up, and rubbed his head. Peter was still hanging from the hoop by the cord. Dan walked over, and asked…  
  
Dan: Venkie, you ok?  
  
Peter: Yeah, just hangin' around. You?  
  
Dan: Just getting down, if ya know what I mean.  
  
Then, more screams were heard on the other end of the gym. Dan and Peter looked up to see that the creature was gone. Peter saw what was going on…  
  
Peter: Dan, get over there! Leave me, I'll be fine! Just go!  
  
Dan ran over to the disturbance. He fought to get through the crowd. When he got to the ghost, he saw its back turned to him. He pulled out his Pistol, turned it on, and pointed at the ghost as he said…  
  
Dan: Turn the hell around!  
  
It did. Along with it, was a hostage… Beth Parisi. It held her by the neck, and stuck its claws by her throat. Dan held his position, but now he was pissed. He started to grind his teeth…  
  
Dan: Let her go! Let her go, or I'll blow a hole the size of Kansas in your head!  
  
Beth stood there, trembling. She looked at the large claws, and started to hyperventilate. Dan's eyes widened as he gave his final warning…  
  
Dan: Look, you can either let her go, or I turn you into a puddle of liquid shit. Which is it?  
  
The creature screeched, and wound up to slash Beth's throat. As Beth screamed, Dan pulled the trigger. The proton blast hit the ghost square in the head. It let go of Beth, and fell to the ground. Beth fainted into Dan's arms. The ghost laid there, twitching.  
  
Ray, Egon and Winston ran into the gym, guns out and at the ready. When they saw that he had already got the ghost, Dan said…  
  
Dan: Guys, get a chair, and some cold water!  
  
  
  
A couple of minuets later, Beth came to. She sat in a chair on the east end of the gym, and looked at Dan…  
  
Beth: That's the second time you've saved me tonight.  
  
Dan: Think nothing of it.  
  
Beth: That's a little hard to do, considering saving a life is such an important thing.  
  
Dan: That's just like me… I do something nice, just because I want to prove what I am.  
  
Beth: I don't know why, but you have a different sense of bravery.  
  
Dan: There's a difference between being brave, and being stupid. What most guys think is brave, is in fact stupid. Being brave is when you have to do something you don't want to do, but it has to be done. ::Looks around:: Where's Presbitero?  
  
Just then, Presbitero ran in with a folding chair, and was about ready to hit something. He looked around, and saw that the ghost was gone…  
  
Presbitero: Where is it?!? I'm going to slug it!  
  
Dan: Hey, I got it already! Calm down!  
  
Presbitero: Shannon?!? ::drops chair:: I told you to get out of here an hour ago!  
  
Dan: My job wasn't done, numb nuts! Remember, I'm a Ghostbuster? I catch ghosts for a living?  
  
Presbitero: Well, now that your job is done, you can leave!  
  
Dan: Where do you get off telling me what to do?  
  
Presbitero grabbed Dan by his uniform, lifted him up, and shook him as he said…  
  
Presbitero: Because I'm bigger, stronger, and meaner than you! And there's nothing you can do or say about it!  
  
And with that, Presbitero, one hand holding him, and the other in a fist, hit Dan. He hit the floor, and rolled an additional 4 feet. Dan staggered as he stood up. Presbitero went after him, and hit him again. Before he went after him again, Beth stopped him…  
  
Beth: Dan, what are you doing?!?  
  
Presbitero: I'm going to kill him! I warned him, now he's going to die!  
  
Beth: What are you talking about? He didn't do anything wrong!  
  
Presbitero: He's been trying to steal you away from me! I told him never to return!  
  
Dan was still down, his mouth bleeding. He just laid there on the floor, and watched them argue…  
  
Presbitero: He's crazy! I warned him to leave within an hour, and he stayed! Now I'm going to kill him!  
  
Beth: He's not crazy, Presbitero… You are!  
  
Presbitero's eyes widened, as he slapped Beth. She fell to the floor. When Dan saw that, he stood up, and started to walk over to him. That was the line. He had that insane look in his eyes. Presbitero saw Dan coming. He turned to him, and said…  
  
Presbitero: Oh, you want more, eh? No problem…  
  
He wound up for a punch to Dan's lower abdomen. Before the swing made contact, Dan grabbed it, and started to crush Presbitero's hand. He was brought to his knees as he tried to break free for Dan's grip. Dan stood there, and looked into Presbitero's eyes as he said…  
  
Dan: You can hit me, you can strangle me, you can cut my throat… But don't you EVER hit her, understand?!? You may be bigger… You may be stronger… You may be meaner… But you'll never be as crazy as me!  
  
Presbitero couldn't hold himself any longer. He started to cry from the pain …  
  
Presbitero: Ok, I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!!  
  
Dan: Not good enough. If it wasn't good enough for you, it's not good enough for me. Yeah, I can't say anything about it…  
  
Dan took his free hand, and gave a powerhouse uppercut. Presbitero slid across the gym floor like a hockey puck. He ran into the concession table, and it collapsed on him.  
  
Dan:… But I sure as hell can do something about it!  
  
Dan went over to Beth, and helped her up. He looked into her eyes, and they were filled with tears. He couldn't tell if the tears were from Presbitero hitting her, or him beating up Presbitero. Either way, he felt fully responsible…  
  
Dan: Look, Beth… I ruined your night. I'm sorry.  
  
Dan left the gym.  
  
  
  
As he walked out, the other Ghostbusters, who were standing outside the gym, tried to talk to Dan. Every time they tried, Dan did a blow off gesture. He walked outside, sat on the hood of his truck, and cried…  
  
Dan:: to self:: When are you going to stop screwing things up? You have a beautiful girl in there, and she, without a doubt, thinks you're an asshole. Face it, Dan… she doesn't like you.  
  
Then from behind, a familiar voice was heard…  
  
Beth: How do you know until you've asked?  
  
Dan: Beth? What are you doing out here?  
  
Beth: Just wanted to say thank you.  
  
Dan: For what?  
  
Beth: You saved me for the 3rd time tonight.  
  
Dan: How?  
  
Beth:: sits on hood next to Dan:: You helped me realize that Presbitero was mean. I didn't know he threatened to kill you if you didn't leave. Is that why you moved to New York?  
  
Dan: Yeah. I didn't want to become decapitated, so I did as he said. I never forgot about you, though.  
  
Beth: I'm sorry for turning you down, Dan. I thought Presbitero was the right one for me. I wish I never did that!  
  
Dan: You know, it really turned out for the better that you didn't.  
  
Beth: What does that mean?  
  
Dan: Think about it. If you didn't turn me down, I wouldn't have became a Ghostbuster, all those poor people in there would have been killed tonight, and I wouldn't have been able to prove myself to you. Look, I care for you. I love you. I loved you since I saw you in sixth grade.  
  
Beth: You did?  
  
Dan: The memory is as clear as day… I was sitting at lunch, and I saw you walking in, your dark hair in a ponytail, black Nike shirt, and red, white & blue Adidas pants. You sat 2 tables in front of me. My jaw hit the floor. Ever since that day, I never took my eyes off of you. That is, until I left for New York.  
  
Beth: Why didn't you tell me?  
  
Dan: At that point, I was a target for harassment. I didn't think you wanted to have anything to do with me.  
  
Beth: Actually, I kinda liked you.  
  
Dan: Huh?  
  
Beth: Yeah. When I first laid eyes on you, you were in the Applied Tech room. You were soldering 3 computer boards together. I thought you were looking at me, but I wasn't sure. That was when I saw you pick up your soldering iron by the hot part.  
  
Dan: Yeah I remember that. I was looking at you. I lost my concentration, as I tried to get back to work. That wasn't a smart move. I didn't pay attention what end of the iron I was holding until it hit me. Every time I saw you, my head roamed. My problem was, being able to tell anyone. I didn't tell anyone about this until Senior year, and the one I told was you.  
  
Beth started to shiver. Dan hopped off the hood, went in the truck, grabbed a coat, and he put the coat on Beth's shoulders. As Dan hopped back on the hood, Beth scooted closer to him.  
  
Dan: Still, I wish I did have a date to the Prom. The night of the Prom, I walked in, and I saw the happy couples dancing. I heard a song in there that I could picture the both of us dancing too. Do you know what it was?  
  
Beth: No. What was it?  
  
Dan: Joe Satriani's "Always With Me, Always With You." Since the Prom was in the Duary Lane, which was in Evergreen Park, I went over to Midway Airport, and watched the Planes go by. I kept thinking about the song, and I kept thinking about you. I was thinking, "You lost her, dude. Give it up. She'd never want to go out with you." I was lonely that night.  
  
A silence was left for several minuets.  
  
Beth: You know, since we both don't have dates, want to take me to the Prom, Daniel Shannon?  
  
Dan looked at Beth, and blinked at her question. She nodded. A smile appeared on his face…  
  
Dan: It would be an honor, Elizabeth Parisi.  
  
  
  
As the soft music filled the gym, Dan and Beth danced the night away. The other Ghostbusters stood on the side, and cheered Dan on…  
  
All the Ghostbusters:: Chanting:: Danny! Danny! Danny!  
  
Dan looked over, shook his head and smiled as he turned back to Beth. She smiled as she looked at Dan…  
  
Beth: I'm having a wonderful time, Dan. I wish we did this two years ago.  
  
Dan looked at Beth. He saw how happy she was. Then she sighed, and turned away…  
  
Dan: What's the matter?  
  
Beth: After tonight, that's it. You have to leave, and go back to New York. I wish there was some way I can go with you. I want to be by your side.  
  
She started to cry. Dan didn't know what to do. He held her close. He then got an idea. He waved Winston over, and whispered some to him. Winston then ran to the disc jockey, and they started to talk. Then the two were done talking, Winston gave a thumbs up. Dan returned the thumbs, and then turned to Beth…  
  
Dan: I may not have a way for you to come with me, but I have something for you to remember me by.  
  
Then, a soft guitar rift filled the gym. She noticed the song… It was Joe Satriani. Dan looked at her, and she looked at him…  
  
Dan: When you hear this song, I want you to think of me, because I think of you every time I hear it.  
  
It was then, Beth realized, Dan was really in love with her. Yeah, he was a little weird, but love was strange thing.  
  
Dan: No matter what… I'll always be with you.  
  
The two looked each other in the eyes. Dan brushed the hair from Beth's face, and looked deeper. Beth wrapped her arms around him, and looked deeper. Then, they both kissed. It seemed to of lasted forever…  
  
  
  
Sunday May 27th  
  
Ghostbusters Headquarters  
  
10:35 P.M.  
  
Dan overlooked the city of New York from the roof of the old firehouse. He saw the many skyscrapers of the city lit up, like the stars in the sky above. As he peered into the late May night, Winston walked up on the roof to join him.  
  
Dan turned to see him, then turned back to the landscape. He didn't mind the fact Winston was there. Dan sighed, as he spoke to Winston…  
  
Dan: I don't know, Zee. Do you think she'd remember me?  
  
Winston: Without a doubt. After what you did for her… Hell, I wouldn't forget ya!  
  
Dan chuckled, as he looked to the general direction of Chicago…  
  
Dan: Still, I'll never be able to see her again. I lost her once, and I lost her again.  
  
Winston: Hey, if you found her once, you can find her again. Just keep faith in it, and it'll happen.  
  
Dan: You're right. ::long pause:: At least I can live with one fact.  
  
Winston: What's that?  
  
Dan:: Looks to the sky:: That she loves me for who I am.  
  
The End 


End file.
